Virtual reality (VR) offers an immersive experience for a variety of applications. A typical VR system includes a headset or head-mounted display (HMD), and, optionally, one or more sensors (such as wearable sensors) to capture user actions as inputs. Gaming is an increasingly popular use of VR technology, with relatively inexpensive headsets available from a number of different providers, such as HTC, Oculus, and Sony, encouraging the development of a variety of VR-enhanced games. The advent of inexpensive headsets is also helping fuel a more widespread adoption of the technology. Some games support multiple players, for a shared VR experience.